turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Earl Van Dorn
The circumstances of his death reminded me of an idea we batted around a while ago and left undecided. Category:Adulterers? Or would it be too overwhelming, given how many HT's written? It would be as big as Americans or Historical Figures, in all likelihood. Heh. It would certainly be fun to obsess over whether an upcoming book will put us over the X-hundred Adulterers mark. We could debate which adulterers are most deserving of the honor of becoming the members of the category to cross significant numbers. I really do think the fun of it would justify the effort. But it wouldn't be completely frivolous. Adultery is often a plot device of real importance in HT's work. Turtle Fan 19:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think the reason we haven't done it yet is its size. But, as you point out, adultery is a plot device in HT's work (I'd argue its actual important varies-quite important in WW with the Yeager-Larssen triangle, moderately important with Diana McGraw's fling showing her how she's outgrown her husband in MwIH, almost completely unimportant in the various "Soldiers-sleeping-with-prostitutes-is-realistic" scenes in the remainder of his work). So I certainly don't object to the category in and of itself. Just not chomping at the bit to comb through the wiki. TR 20:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, yes, its importance does vary. I'm not suggesting that every throwaway sex scene is the most important thing in the book. But it has driven some of the stories it's featured in, and it's also proven significant to many character arcs. Nothing in the story really came of Diana McGraw's affair with the Cable Car Named Desire guy, but it did show a fairly significant (if thoroughly uninteresting) transformation in her character, and drove home the point that she didn't want to go back to her hum-drum existence after her fifteen minutes of fame were up. ::I'll get started with Van Dorn and some of the most obvious ones. I'm debating an ATL/OTL split: I really don't want to bother, but there are a few historical figures who were faithful spouses in OTL, and it doesn't feel right to lump them in with the adulterers just because HT was untrue to their character. I think I'll sidestep that for now by leaving them out for the moment. There really aren't that many. Turtle Fan 21:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I've just checked GOTS, and the reference to Van Dorn is as incidental and irrelevant to the plot as it gets.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:37, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Its another hook type article proving to Caudell that the Rivington Men are from the future. I do want to reread the passage before I say yea or nay but its not as trivial as Jonathan makes it out to be. ML4E (talk) 16:26, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Detina This guy's name seems made for Detina. I'm really surprised HT didn't include a throwaway line about the Earl of Dorn and his ignominious death.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 23:09, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Indeed. Though now that a certain popular feudalistic political thriller has prominently (albeit pointlessly) featured the Prince of Dorne, the joke may not have aged too well. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:33, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Reading about his death on Wikipedia, I immediately thought of Cephas (Detinan). The circumstances are completely different but both were killed by cuckold husbands. I doubt one inspired the other, but still ... ML4E (talk) 20:38, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :::That was a pretty common occurrence in the era around the ACW, e.g. Daniel Sickles and P.B. Key. And in just about any other era. Too generic.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 02:09, May 25, 2019 (UTC)